Shining (Translation)
by Cris.P.C
Summary: "I never thought you could be any more beautiful, Carlisle. Clearly, I'm mistaken." "I could say the same about you, Esme." Translation of Shining (Brillando), a fic about the first time Carlisle sees Esme shining in the sunlight and vice versa.


**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga and all its scenes and characters belong to their respective owners (Stephenie Meyer, etc.). By writing this fanfic, I only mean to entertain and I don't get any profit out of this.

* * *

**Well, I'm studying English and one of my subjects is Translation, so I translated my story 'Shining' in order to practice and to help people who don't know Spanish. My wonderful beta **Mikarin Aoi** helped me a lot with it, so thanks a lot, dear. :) **

**I hope you all like this fic!**

* * *

**Shining (Translation)**

"I never thought you could be any more beautiful, Carlisle. Clearly, I'm mistaken."

"I could say the same about you, Esme. Right now, at this very moment, you're an incredibly stunning sight to behold."

"I think you're exaggerating a bit," Esme said laughingly.

"If I exaggerate, then you do too," Carlisle teased.

"Impossible. You are… unimaginable. Unlike anyone I've ever seen."

Carlisle chuckled. "I think you haven't seen yourself properly, Esme. You should look at yourself in the mirror more often."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "If I were still human, I'd be blushing, Dr. Cullen. I think it's you who hasn't been looking in the mirror enough."

"What would I see if I did? What do you see?" Curiosity was blatant in Carlisle Cullen's voice.

Esme Platt observed him with a gaze of fascination before responding. There, in the light of the sun, stood the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on and would ever behold. The one who dazzled like no other.

His blonde hair shone. The golden glow in his eyes glittered. Gleaming brightly under the sun's rays, his skin appeared to be studded with thousands of little diamonds.

And his compassion, understanding, generosity and kindness were greater than those of any other being she had ever come to know in her human life.

"An angel," she finally uttered. "You are as beautiful on the outside as you are within."

Carlisle smiled sadly. "I do not see anything more than a blood-thirsty creature."

"Well, you are much more."

The sadness disappeared from the face of Dr. Cullen and was replaced by yet another loving smile. "Thank you, Esme. I'm glad you think so. But you flatter me too much."

Esme smiled back at him. "I'm just saying what I see and… feel."

Both of them would have been blushing if they were still human. Esme then cleared her throat before continuing. "Well, what about me? What would I see? What do you see?"

Carlisle studied the female form standing in front of him.

Before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, and he had met many, both human and vampire, in the three centuries he's almost lived.

Her splendid caramel locks made beautiful waves that framed her heart-shaped face. Her eyes, though in a disturbingly burgundy red because of her newborn vampire condition, shone with love and reflected the kindness and gentleness of her character. They were as beautiful as when they were brown and they would be even more so once they'd turn gold in a few months.

Her skin, as white as snow, shimmering beneath the sunlight, appeared to be holding tiny, mesmerizing diamonds scattered all over her body.

She was more striking and more precious though, than any diamond. To him, she was more beautiful than anything or anyone.

And so he answered, "The most beautiful creature that ever walked this earth. If I'm an angel, then you are a goddess."

Esme looked down. This was unbelievable to her. Unreal. The man of her dreams called her a "goddess." She feared waking up anytime now.

But Carlisle didn't know this, and his heart sank when he saw her looking away. "Esme?"

The blonde vampire's voice brought her out of her reverie. "Yes?"

"Are you all right? I'm sorry. I hope I didn't offend you. That was daring on my part…" He sounded really worried. He _was_ really worried.

"Offend me?" Esme could not help laughing. "Just because you called me goddess? God is the one that would be offended by you saying that. I... I just can't believe it. I've never been called that before. Of course, before I wasn't... a vampire."

"But you were beautiful," Carlisle countered.

"When you met me, you thought I was beautiful?" Esme asked, astonished by that fact.

"Yes. Absolutely lovely. But now, you're dazzling."

"Thanks to vampirism…"

Carlisle's head bent low. "I'm so sorry, Esme. I'm sorry I condemned you to this empty existence."

"Don't even say that. You saved my life. You returned it to me. And how can you say that it's empty? I have Edward, who is like a son to me. And I have you, Carlisle. You are…" Esme hesitated, trying to find the right words.

The aforementioned looked at her curiously. "What am I?"

Esme looked up at him, undecided.

So Carlisle answered for her. "I will always be a vampire, Esme, an angel-like monster…"

He couldn't continue, for Esme approached him with her newborn vampire's speed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her height. Recalling her massive strength, she loosened the embrace, but didn't release him to speak.

"No. You are more than a vampire, and you know that. You are my savior. You are my angel. You are what I've always dreamed of. Since I met you."

Carlisle's arms wound around her back, hardly believing what was happening. He wasn't used to such physical affection. He never met his mother, his father wasn't an affectionate man, and he never had any siblings.

With Edward, whom he considered as his son, he had just held his hand during his transformation to give some comfort to counter the pain. They had never shared a father-son embrace or anything of the sort.

As for women, he had never touched any beyond the formal gesture of a handshake.

And with Esme… He never dared to go beyond holding her hand during her transformation as he did with Edward, but he did kiss her hand in an attempt to relieve her pain, though he knew it was a futile gesture, but he couldn't help it.

Those were the only times he ever experienced physical affection, apart from what he did during work as a doctor, which didn't count.

This torrent of thought sped through Carlisle's mind in seconds, while he was still holding onto Esme, her head buried against his chest, seemingly with the intent of never separating herself from him.

He didn't want to separate himself from her either.

And so he never did.

* * *

**Well, this was the first Carlisle and Esme fic I posted (in Spanish). :) It can't be very good but I really wanted to write something about them and this came on a night of inspiration. I decided don't publish it until weeks later, when I read it again and I almost shed tears... I know, it's ridiculous, I was almost crying with my own fic... It certainly helped that I was listening to "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron and Wine... Take a minute and listen to it if you haven't yet, it's beautiful, is the one Edward and Bella dance at the end of _Twilight_, but I always have in mind Carlisle and Esme when I hear it, I can't help it, they're my favourite couple of the whole series... Anyway, I leave now, this chat was long enough. I just hope that if you liked the fic you give me any review, if it's just a word. :) Greetings to all of you and thanks so much for reading. And thanks so much again, **Aoi**, dear. You're the best. ;)**


End file.
